


Names

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: “How do you feel about the name...Shirley?”Sam scrunches his nose, “Makes me think of Shirley Temple. Nothing’s wrong with Shirley Temple, but I’d rather not look at our kid and think ‘animal crackers in my soup.’”





	Names

Sam’s idly threading his fingers through Steve’s hair when Steve tips his head back, blinking blue eyes up at him. He smiles and years of being together has not made it any less disarming. 

“What?” Sam asks.

“How do you feel about the name...Shirley?” 

Sam scrunches his nose, “Makes me think of Shirley Temple. Nothing’s wrong with Shirley Temple, but I’d rather not look at our kid and think ‘animal crackers in my soup.’” 

Laughing, Steve says, “That one was a joke. I don't like the name Shirley, but I  _ do  _ like the name Lola.” He takes one of Sam’s hands and threads their fingers together, “What names would you give our kids, huh, Sammy?” 

“Theo, always liked the name Felix maybe because it sounded so nerdy, same thing with Chester.” Sam hesitates before saying, “And...Harlem?”

When he looks down at Steve’s head in his lap the man’s squinting up at him in obvious judgement. 

“Harlem, Sam? Really? If you name our kid Harlem, that means I get to name one Brooklyn.” Steve says, smirking. 

“I’m fine with that.” 

_ “Are _ you? Because Nat and Bucky are  _ not  _ going to let us live that down.” 

Sam sucks in a breath as he realizes Steve is absolutely right, and shakes his head. “Fine, I guess no naming them after our hometowns then.” 

Steve sighs, “Yeah.” 

“...They’d make cute middle names though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you comment, I'll reply!


End file.
